Are you Serious?
by Knight In Blood Armour
Summary: Who is she? had someone killed her mother? was loki her father? then what of midgardian family? why did they fear her
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoplewell I never wrote a fanfiction before but now that I finally decided to write a fanfiction (thanks to my friends) this is going to be my first story I hope it turns out good . Wish me luck

A gold light with green shield in the size of a basketball travelled through the bright lit streets of a midgard and disappeared into a young beautiful midgardian lady's stomach behind her a tall muscular man with tan stood one arm around her waist and the other one her stomach, he was her husband.

They were the richest family in Bangalore city he was a well known business magnet across the country, the door behind them opened as the other family members arrived into the room surrounding the couple," Congrats Geetha, now your Ravi won't be the youngest in the house" everyone turned their gaze towards Ravi who had turned red at the comment. He looked at his sister in law with a pleading look to save him she got that glimpse and spoke up," mummy your son and I are the culprits for taking away Ravi's position as the youngest in the house now that we'll have 2 youngests and he'll have to marry now, right Ram", she looked up at her husband who had shifted beside her from behind her now, he looked down at her and nodded with a smile. But who knew that what was with them that they thought would be with them that it belonged to them, didn't belong to them everyone were happy to hear that they were going to get twins walk into their house and it almost became a family tradition as every generation of this family had twins.Geetha was three months in her pregnancy they realized that they were having twins a few hours ago now all she hoped was for the babies born healthy without any complications.

**~ Five and half months later ~**

All traditional food items were prepared for the baby shower the tasty aroma of the sweets filled the room and placed on the dining table many people had come Mr Reddy's house Ram and Geetha were expecting the babies soon and due date was decided two weeks later now Geetha sat down on a sofa as everyone came and wished her few elders blessed her

_Timeskip 11:30pm ~•_

"God, what a day" was all Geetha could say before yawning for the twenty fifth time in a minute, Ravi was walking behind her as Ram brother had an urgent meeting the following day he left immediately after the ceremony got over so the mischievous brother in law accompanied Geetha, but for some reason they both were more of best friends than that of in laws , Ravi was the most excited than anyone else when he heard she was pregnant he was more attached to Geetha as Ram and Ravi's mother died when Ravi was ten years and now he had his sister taking the role of a mother to him when he was depressed now he wanted to help her out as much as he could he left her in his brother's room and handed her a bell," ring it if you want anything sister, anytime." She nodded and gave him a smile.As soon he left the room she climbed into the sheets and fell asleep immeditely.

_She was laying on a table the whole room was white she realized she was in a hospital she couldn't move but she heard a baby crying she looked down to see a big figure in a black coat, she first thought it was Ram but he was not that thin like this man, something was off about him and she became nervous as he turned around and in a second that man was not there anymore but a baby lay beside her, she was her baby but the baby didn't cry,' why did you do this to me? how can you only love that one,' the baby pointed towards a small creature laying in a pool of blood she realized that it was her other child, now it was her time to get tensed she looked back at the baby that had spoken to her she had turned blue in color with red eyes the baby was grinning evilishly and she could find something red on her teeth **was it blood** was the only question she didn't dare to ask but the baby replied,' yes it's your daughter's blood' ._


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up as a drop of sweat formed on her forehead she wiped it with the back of her arm and found her husband looking at her worried, she didn't even know when he came back home

He got up and put his hand on her shoulder, " Do you want some water, you look like you've seen a monster". He kept that worry in his face she could see her fear reflect in his eyes

"You want me to call the doctor" it wasn't a question she knew that she put her arm on his shoulder as he left hers to call a doctor, he turned to look at her she shook her head to 'no' , "are you sure? you don't have any pains, right? you want me bring the car? " man he's really worried to death she thought

"Nothing it was just a dream" she got of the bed and started walking towards the bathroom, but she was surely tired she wanted to puke at the same time she was fighting her dizziness

Once she reached the bathroom door, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen she stood there clenching to the door a letting out a hiss then the pain started increasing this time she looked at her husband he ran out to bring the car

All she remembered after that Ravi coming in and catching her shoulders and shaking her to bring her back to reality fear in eyes she couldn't respond or her anything but she realized she was blacking out

_She felt light, she was again in the same room but not on her bed she was standing now she saw herself on the bed and a lady in reddish brown hair wearing a blue gown and a gold aura in front of her" thank you ma'am, you have saved my daughter and I ask for forgiveness for killing your's" and she disappeared. "wait what did you mean by killing my daughter? and saving your daughter?" she saw herself asked now disappeared lady then she heard a cry, she turned to that direction_ _she found she baby girls laying on the cradle one was normal like any other baby the other was letting a green and gold aura her skin turning blue and eyes red whenever she giggled or smiled _

**_sorry for such irritating chapters i know you people are not happy with the story next chapter you'll know the protagonist._**

**_Thank You for the ones who are reading my story and thank you bitch slayer for your support_**

**_bye for now people_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello people sorry for my irregular updates but you see I'm in my 10th grade and you see we Indians take this year very seriously so I'm having to spend more time studying for my board now itself to get a seat in a good college but it's better if I keep my worries to myself so as i promised our protagonist enters the story in this chapter ( though she was in the both chapters Indirectly)_**

**_bye people for now_**

**_enjoy it_**

Geetha opened her eyes immediately after she saw that blue baby blinking to set her eyes to the light but soon she realized she was in the hospital her mother was standing by the bed she had dark circles and looked wear.

Geetha tried to get up suppressing the pain she realized she didn't have the bump on her abdomen she looked up at her mother with a questioning look, her mother's eyes wide the a bit relieved her mom didn't say a word to her but went to fetch the doctor

She looked around her room found two cradles both of them were healthy and safe she didn't know what gender the babies were but one that was sleeping looked a lot like it's father but the other one was awake and her eyes open looking at the lights didn't look like her or her husband or any of her family members but it's looks were really attractive and it's smile made her also smile _it's surely a girl_ she thought to herself

The door opened with a sudden jerk she turned her neck towards the door she saw a man in a white coat and Rahul and Ravi walking behind him

The doctor looked at her with a smile Rahul stood on the other side of the bed opposite to the doctor put his arm on her's a smiled at her," Congrats Mrs Rahul Reddy, you gave birth to two beautiful and healthy girls and we're so happy to find you consious and healthy expect for the blood that is being given to you.

And for the operation I promise you that you'll cure in no time and you became the 100th person for delivering twins".

She just smiled at the doctor then checked on with her then he and Ravi left leaving her and Rahul alone

"Thank you for this and not leaving me" she didn't get what he said a bit "What! what do you mean by not leaving me? she asked him in utter shock," you didn't get up for three days now, after you blacked out that day when I went to bring the car Ravi had lifted you up and ran down stairs with horror in eyes then I realized he was carrying your unconscious body from the car's window." He wiped a tear from his right eye then he continued," we took you to the hospital and you were operated after 5 hours, the doctors were scared that you might die then your parents came and all this long even now Ravi is feeling guilty that you were not consious he didn't eat or sleep until now."

**_Sorry for another confusing and small chapter I had to hide this from my mom people if you are in Wattpad then please read my story Turning into a mage_**

**_my username tricera_ lover_**

**_Bye my fellow fanfictioners_**


End file.
